


Pokemon A Different Journey Galar Arc

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Littlest Pet Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136
Summary: Grass,Water,Fire,Fighting,Ghost and Fairy Badges.





	1. We defeat the six Gym Leaders and we get the badges.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grass,Water,Fire,Fighting,Ghost and Fairy Badges.

Four years later.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday May the 24th 2033.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 6:20 am.

We arrived in the Alola Region and we saw the brand new Pokemon.

Five hours and twenty five minutes later.

It's 11:45 am.

We defeated the six Gym Leaders and we got the Badges.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. We defeat the four Gym Leaders and we get the badges.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock,Ice,Dark and Dragon Badges.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We defeated the four Gym Leaders and we got the Badges. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Gym Badges.

Gracie,Marina,Chelsea,Chloe,Mia and Nolan the three sets of twins are six years old.

Identical and fraternal.

Dalton,Damien,James and Joshua the two sets of identical twins are four years old.

Brandon and Jessica the fraternal twins are two years old.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. We defeat the three Gym Leaders and we get the badges.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poison,Psychic and Steel Badges.

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday May the 25th 2033.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 11:45 am.

We defeated the three Gym Leaders and we got the Badges.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. We stop the Darkest Day and Chairman Rose gets arrested

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We stopped the Darkest Day and Chairman Rose got arrested. 

Hop caught Eternatus and he showed it off to Leon. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Galar League. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Galarian Star Tournament Day One

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Thursday May the 26th 2033.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Laura Healey and I defeated our opponents.

Mustard and Peony. 

Crystal Miller and Lannah Cox defeated their opponents.

Avery and Klara. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and we're ready to win in the tournament. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Galarian Star Tournament Day Two

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Friday May the 27th 2033.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Ash and Hop defeated their opponents.

Honey and Peonia. 

Jason and Jewel defeated their opponents.

Sordward and Shilbert. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to defeat the Champion. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Championship Battles Part One

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Saturday May the 28th 2033.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated Hop and Laura Healey defeated Marnie.

Crystal Miller defeated Nessa and Lannah Cox defeated Bede. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Championship Battles Part Two

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

Crystal Miller defeated Bea and Lannah Cox defeated Allister. 

Laura Healey defeated Piers and I defeated Raihan. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Tandor Region Gym Badges. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. The Final Showdown Part One

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Sunday May the 29th 2033.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated Leon the Champion and I kept the title.

Crystal Miller defeated Leon and she took his title. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. The Final Showdown Part Two

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

Lannah Cox defeated Leon and she took his title.

Laura Healey defeated Leon and she took the title. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Tandor Region Gym Badges. 

The Chapter Ends and so does the series.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
